


More Brilliant than the Sun

by honeysystem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, edited tags because kiku got a last name apperantly??, kusanagi is mostly referred to as hotdog man, tender! lesbians!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: Kiku somehow always made Aoi nervous, she couldn’t fully understand why. Everytime she googled it or looked it up in those embarrassing teen magazines the answer was always the same: “Sweetie, you’re in love!”. Wow, never would’ve figured that out herself.





	More Brilliant than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all the fellow desperate lesbians and wlw out there, take this as an offering in this woman hating fandom

It was a nice summer day in Den City. A soft, pleasant breeze blew from the oceanside Aoi gazed over. The water seemed to glow with the how the vibrant sun shone on it.

 

Fujiki was right when he told her about Stardust Road, the sight truly is breathtaking, even by day. Additionally to that, the spot was quiet too, no one beside herself and the hotdog vendor behind her present. The sizzling of the grill somehow even complimented the sounds of clashing waves and the distant coos of birds. Aoi made a mental note to thank her classmate _\- no-_ her friend for letting her in on this place.

 

As much beauty and peace this oceanside radiates, there was still a certain amount of nervousness pitted in her stomach. Idle fingers tapped on the glass surface of the round coffee table as she impatiently waited for her date to arrive. Surely, it was only a matter of minutes now until she would hear her joyful voice call out to her.

 

Kiku somehow always made Aoi nervous, she couldn’t fully understand why. Everytime she googled it or looked it up in those embarrassing teen magazines the answer was always the same: _“Sweetie, you’re in love!”_. Wow, never would’ve figured that out herself. There was no way she could tell Akira either, he knows even less about romance then she does, and asking Ema Bessho would surely lead to disaster and neverending teasing.

 

Aoi sighed, discarding the thought before she felt even more tense. A low chuckle from behind her pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

“Laugh at me one more time, Hotdog Man, and I’m taking this date somewhere else.”, Aoi said deadpan, not bothering with turning around to face him.

 

Kusanagi chuckled again and Aoi’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not laughing at you, I just think it’s cute how jittery you are. Ah, young love.”

 

She made a face at that, still refusing to turn towards Yusaku’s weird Dad. She sighed again, louder this time to signal her annoyance. Kusanagi apparently got it because with one final low laugh he went back to grilling.

 

Aoi had the urge to chew on her lips, a habit she got from her brother, but she had to remind herself not to ruin the cute lipstick Kiku sent her in the mail. _“This soft pink shade would look lovely on you! Please wear it to our next date!!♥”_ , the letter said. A blush crept onto Aoi’s face as she recalled the memory.

 

Hurried steps echoed through the air and Aoi’s back straightened. She turned around and surely enough she saw Kiku steadily approaching her. As their eyes locked, Kiku’s pace picked up as she started to wave at Aoi, who gave a flustered wave back and stood up from her chair.

 

The frilly hem of her light blue sundress swung gracefully as she ran towards Aoi, a vibrant smile on her face that outshone the summer sun. Aoi’s hand clutched at her chest instinctively.

 

Kiku was out of breath when she arrived and threw her arms around her Girlfriend, hugging her tightly. Aoi froze for a second, the sudden physical contact still foreign to her. She was quick to reciprocate the embrace, though, melting into Kiku’s warmth.

 

Pulling back, Kiku looked over Aoi with nothing but fondness. When she spotted the lipstick on her mouth, her eyes lit up.

 

“You’re really wearing the lipstick i bought you!! I was right, it looks beautiful on you. Ah, and that cute pink top you’re wearing! I can’t believe my girlfriend is this cute!”, Kiku gushed, hands tight on Aoi’s shoulders before she was pulled into another hug.

 

“Kiku, please don’t crush me.”, Aoi said strained and was promptly released. Instead, her hands were being held, soft thumbs moving over her skin.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that we see each other so rarely that I don’t know how to calm down when I do meet you.”, she said apologetically, cheeks glowing in the same soft shade of pink as her lover’s.

 

Aoi nodded, placing a small kiss next to Kiku’s lips. “It’s alright. Sit down while I get us food.”, she whispered as she jerked her head towards the coffee table.

 

Her hands squeezed Aoi’s one last time before letting go and sitting down, smiling fondly. Aoi smiled back, feeling more lovestruck every minute.

 

“Wow, you’re a real lady killer, Miss Zaizen.”, Kusanagi whistled.

 

“Oh, shut up. Be thankful for your customers instead of teasing them.”, she huffed, pointing at the menu. “We’ll have a couple portion of fries with the special Nagi Sauce.”

 

“Coming right up! Do you want a couple milkshake too? If you stop calling me hotdog man it’ll be on the house.”, he winked.

 

Aoi simply raised an eyebrow. “Do you really have that?”

 

“It’s on the secret menu, every good café has one.”

 

She thought it over for a minute, casting a glance back at Kiku who flashed her a tender smile. Kiku was a big sap, Aoi was sure she would love something like that so she found herself nodding at the hotdog man.

 

“Yeah, I’ll take a secret menu milkshake too, Kusanagi-san.”

 

Kusanagi grinned, happy that he finally lost the title of hotdog man and got to work. “Go back to your girl, I’ll bring the goods to the table.”

 

One final stare and Aoi decided that leaving him to it was the best she could do. She turned on her heel and headed towards Kiku, her expression immediately softening when she came into view. The sundress she was wearing complimented her soft, silky hair perfectly. Aoi’s hands twitched, wanting to run her fingers through it. Would that be to weird? With the nosy hotdog vendor around most likely.

 

Aoi clutched her hands together in her lap as she sat down. Instead of tapping the table again, her fingers idly played with loose strands on her shorts.

 

“I’m sorry I made you wait, by the way. The train ran late, public transport in big cities really is no good, huh?”, Kiku spoke up, trying to calm Aoi down with some small talk.

 

“Yeah.”, Aoi cringed at that stupid reply, casting her gaze towards the hands in her lap. “I mean, I figured that’s the reason you were late. Did you find this place easily, though? I know the spot is a little hidden away, maybe I should have given you a map or something…”

 

A soft giggle made Aoi glance up again, staring right into Kiku’s warm, amber eyes. “I found this place just fine, don’t worry. Takeru came here with me and gave me directions. I think he’s hanging out with that Fujiki guy.”

 

“Fujiki, huh? That’s no surprise, they hang out together at school all the time.”

 

“Oh, really? Maybe we should invite them to a double date some time then!”, Kiku said cheerfully.

 

Aoi choked on her spit at that, and so did Kusanagi behind them. Kiku’s gaze travelled between the hotdog vendor and her girlfriend, feeling like she missed out on something. “Well, uhm, we don’t have to, of course. I just kind of miss hanging out with Takeru from time to time.”

 

Now Aoi felt guilty, making Kiku sad like that. She knew that she missed Homura a lot. “I didn’t mean it like that! I, uh, I just don’t know if those two are even dating?”, Aoi looked at Kusanagi for an answer, who mouthed what looked like a yes followed by a wink. “I guess we could ask them anyway, I’m on good terms with Fujiki.”

 

Kiku’s face lit up, radiant enough to make the sun envious. She clapped her hands together and nodded vigorously. “Great!! I’ll text Takeru right now!”

 

A soft blush found its way on Aoi’s cheeks, her girlfriend was just so adorable! There was no way she could say no to her like this, so she simply gave a small nod.

 

“Sorry for the wait, here’s your meal, ladies! Make sure to eat up, I made it with lots of love!”, Kusanagi interrupted them, placing the fries and the milkshake down in front of them with a huge grin on his face.

 

“I wasn’t joking when I said I’ll take this date somewhere else.”, Aoi deadpanned. Kiku giggled into her hand.

 

“So cruel! The youth nowadays has no respect for their elders.”, he replied, fake-hurt in his voice as he turned on his heels and went back to his van to give them some privacy.

 

“Elders? Isn’t that man in his thirties or something?”, Kiku asked, still giggling.

 

Aoi shrugged. “Who cares about what a man who lives in a hotdog truck says.”

 

Kiku’s laugh was loud and genuine. It sounded like heaven to Aoi and she found herself blushing even more, hands traveling from her lap to her chest, clutching instinctively.

 

“Ah, is something wrong?”, a soft voice called, pulling her out of her daze.

 

“I’m- it’s- Everything’s alright, don’t worry.”, Aoi mumbled flustered, settling her hands on the edge of the coffee table instead.

 

Kiku grinned, deciding not to press the matter any further, fearing her girlfriend might explode from embarrassment.

 

“Anyway!”, Aoi spoke up, “Let’s eat these fries before they turn cold. They’re best right out of the fryer.”

 

She quickly shoved some of the food into her mouth in an attempt to ease her flusteredness. A short laugh from Kiku and she joined her, trying the dish carefully.

 

“Oh, that sauce is so good! Do you know what it is?”, Kiku said delighted, fry still in her mouth.

 

“It’s the special Nagi Sauce. No idea what’s in there.”, she replied, wondering for a moment if it’s worth asking that annoying hotdog man for the ingredients.

 

Kiku hummed in return, shoving one fry after another into her mouth. Aoi thought that Kiku looked graceful even like this. How did she end up being such a lovestruck lesbian?

 

Thanks to Kiku’s new found love for Kusanagi’s fries, their couple portion was empty in just a few minutes. Her gaze moved from the empty fry basket to the big, pink milkshake next to it.

 

The milkshake was huge, way too much whipped cream coated in some hot pink syrup on top of it with two curly straws that stood out.

 

“Oh my, this is just like in those old romance movies! Aoi, it’s adorable!”, Kiku squaled. Aoi truly hit the mark when she assumed Kiku would love something this cliché. She would have to thank Kusanagi for this next time.

 

The flash of Kiku’s phone caught Aoi’s attention, her smile still bright.

 

“C’mon, Aoi! Let’s take a selfie of us drinking it!”, she suggested cheerfully.

 

Taking photos of herself was something Aoi wasn’t really fond off, always thinking she looked kind of weird in the end. But Kiku was looking at her with those puppy eyes, how could she say no? Aoi tried to fight her girlfriend’s begging gaze, but lost in the matter of seconds, finding herself giving a strained nod.

 

Kiku’s smile got even brighter and Aoi thought she might go blind if this continued as she took the straw at her end between her lips. Kiku quickly did the same and snapped a few pictures. She seemed pretty satisfied with the results.

 

“I’ll send them to you later, okay? Let’s enjoy this milkshake before it gets lukewarm.”

 

The milkshake tasted just as sweet as it looked. Aoi would have to brush her teeth an extra 3 minutes tonight to prevent getting cavities from this cotton candy pink monster.

 

“That was tasty, wasn’t it? I felt like we we’re in one of those cute teenage romance movies from America.”, Kiku gushed, holding her face between her hands while looking at Aoi.

 

Aoi hummed. “I knew you’d say something like that, you’re such a sap.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right. But only you are allowed to know about that, Aoi.”

 

That remark had her blushing again, quickly averting her gaze towards the oceanside next to them. What she didn’t expect was the water to glow in a bright blue.

 

“Wow, Aoi! Do you see that?!”, Kiku yelled, practically jumping out of her seat and running towards the railing. “I didn’t know water could do that!”

 

“It’s luminescent plankton. Fujiki told me that they gather near the shore from time to time and make the water glow like this. It’s rather rare, though. I can’t believe I get to see it with you.”, Aoi explained, following Kiku and standing right next to her, hands brushing on the railing.

 

“It’s breathtaking. Aoi, you really got us the perfect spot for a date, you’re incredible!”, Kiku said, intertwining their hands and squeezing them.

 

“I- uhm, thank you, Kiku.”, Aoi muttered, still easily overwhelmed by compliments like this.

 

She turned her head to look back at the Stardust road, when a hand was placed on her cheek, pulling her gaze back to Kiku’s.

 

“I mean it, you know.”, she said softly, Aoi swallowed. “You’re incredible.”

 

Kiku got closer, obviously leaning in for a kiss and Aoi panicked. She didn’t want the hotdog man seeing this. One of her hands pressed onto Kiku’s soft, _oh god they were so soft_ , lips. Quickly, she looked at Kusanagi’s van behind Kiku, seeing the the blinds were down. Aoi let out the breath she was holding and moved her hand from Kiku’s lips to her shoulder and gripped it firmly, giving her a nod.

 

“You’re not only incredible, but also very cute, Aoi”, Kiku said. Before her girlfriend could protest she quickly placed her lips on hers, relishing in the adorable sound Aoi made.

 

Both of them melted into the kiss, lips sliding against each other delicately. Kiku hummed contently. Kissing Aoi was always so nice, she was so soft and supple against her.

 

They broke apart for air, faces still close to each other. Aoi scanned over Kiku’s flushed face, seeing her lips kiss swollen and stained from her pink lipstick, causing her cheeks to redden immensely.

 

Kiku looked at her questioningly to which Aoi simply pointed at her mouth. When she caught on, she made that heavenly chuckle Aoi loved so much.

 

“It’s fine this way, pastel pink looks good on me.”, Kiku said with a wink, then turned towards the glowing oceanside again. Aoi decided to just join her, gazing at the water and Kiku, but mostly the latter. The trains in Den City always run late anyway, so they wouldn’t need to rush this moment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Way beyond her curfew, Aoi sneaked into the house to avoid her brother at all costs. Safely arrived at her room, she pulled out her phone to check for any messages, happy to find that Kiku texted her.

 

_“You look so cute here!! I love you!!!!”_ the text said. Attached was one of the photos Kiku took of them both today, posing with the milkshake, countless stickers added to it.

 

Aoi snorted, but saved the image anyway, promptly setting it as screensaver.

 

_“Love you too, you huge nerd.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i saw Kiku appear in the latest vrains episode and something inside my mind snapped so i decided to write aoi being madly in love with the tender gf she deserves  
> also i just really like Kiku and i know konami wont give me the content i crave so i took matters in my own hands
> 
> the title is taken from Jutta Koethers "foolish fire" which is an artwork i just really dig ever since ive seen it irl
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!! please let me know if u liked this so i know if people want me to write more lesbians in the future! :3c


End file.
